


The Most Perfect Date Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Established Relationship, First Date, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were on their first date, & the blond arranged it all, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	The Most Perfect Date Ever:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were on their first date, & the blond arranged it all, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

“This is perfect, I really do love Italian Food, Thank you for this, It’s the perfect way to end the day”, Commander Steve McGarrett told his partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as they were seated at their table. They were excited about being on their first date together, & having fun too at the same time.

 

It was the best date ever, Danny was glad that the Five-O Commander was enjoying himself. He was enjoying himself too, & it was a nice change, than what they were used to. They jumped at a chance for a nice evening. Danny poured them some wine, & they made small talk during the appetizers, as they were relaxing, after what they had been through, when Steve got shot.

 

Their dinners came, & they continued to talk, They were really getting to know each other better. When they were done, Danny paid the bill, & they went to take a walk on the beach. It felt good moving at the pace that they were going at. The Couple were walking along the shoreline hand in hand.

 

The setting was just perfect, as they walked along the ocean, &  
the moonlight made the setting just perfect. They couldn’t resist touching each other, The Loudmouth Detective stopped, & Steve followed. The Blond leaned in, & kissed his super seal. They smiled at each other, & continued to walk along the beach.

 

The End.


End file.
